What U Workin' With?
by TDICELEBRITY14
Summary: The Bergens and the trolls are having a party. Poppy has to leave the party room for a bit to take care of a few things. Branch can't help but feel a bit lonely. Good thing the Snack Pack are there to keep him company. ONESHOT.


**Okay, so this is my first story on this website in ages. I thought it'd be nice to start over with this Trolls oneshot I decided to do. There's not much to say about this one. I just thought it would be cute. Feel free to comment or leave constructive criticism, but please no flames.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls. It is owned by DreamWorks.**

 **That being said, here is What U Workin' With?**

Branch felt very out of place. Not necessarily at a party, he had grown more accustomed to those. Nor was it the fact that he was surrounded by other trolls and even Bergens. It was what he was wearing. Branch was a very simple troll when it came to fashion and as such, wearing stylish clothes was not a particular desire of his. He'd rather be sporting his trademark leaf vest and patched up shorts. And yet, here he was wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, buttoned up grey vest with shiny black buttons, matching ankle length fitted trousers, and a black tie.

This was due to the theme of the party which was semi-formal. With the exception of Satin and Chenille, and sometimes Poppy, trolls are prone to dressing fairly casual. The same can be said about the bergens who still often wore dull colored clothing. When Queen Poppy planned this party, the first party with the trolls and the bergens, she thought it would be fun to switch things up a bit. Naturally, the twins loved the idea and everyone else seemed to be okay with it. Branch was reluctant, but he came around. Guy Diamond and the other glitter trolls were fine with it but chose rather to wear articles of formal clothing and not entire outfits. That seemed fair enough.

They were all currently in the recently installed ballroom of the Bergen castle, where King Gristle had a large platform put in for the trolls to dance on to avoid getting stepped on by any bergens. DJ Suki was the certified disc jockey for the night along with a young novice bergen disc jockey. The bergens, due to their advanced technology (more advanced than the trolls that is), were able to provide pre recorded music for their parties now which was very helpful for variety.

While everybody was either dancing or mingling, Branch was standing to the side waiting for Poppy to return. She left a few minutes ago with Bridget to help with some catering issues that the staff was having. That and a few other things. Ever since she became queen, she had been trying hard to help in any way she could. Even more so than before. He was proud of her for taking on the responsibility. However, there were moments where he wanted her company to himself and this time was no exception. Be that as it may, he understood that it just had to be that way sometimes.

"Hey there Wallflower."

Branch turned to see Guy Diamond suddenly next to him, wearing nothing but a bow tie.

"Uh, hey Guy," he somewhat awkwardly responded. Despite the Snack Pack technically being his friends, he didn't really hang out with them unless Poppy was around. He was still trying to get used to them. "You doin' alright? Hope you're not spending too much time at this lovely shindig pining over our beloved Queen."

Branch couldn't help but blush a bit. "I'm not pining, I'm just waiting," he said. Guy Diamond playfully nudged him, "aw, I'm just messing with you. You're rocking that vest by the way." He glanced down at his vest then back at the glitter troll. "Thanks. I could've gone without the buttons but Satin and Chenille insisted."

Guy chuckled at this,"yeah, that sounds like them." "They tried to convince me to wear this suit, but I wasn't having it. This body's gotta breathe." That last statement made Branch slightly uncomfortable.

"I hear you Guy." Turning around, Branch saw that Cooper was now on his other side sporting a dark green fedora with a black band. Where did he come from?

"Cooper, my man! Where you been?" Guy enthusiastically welcomed his friend. "Oh I was just going over the song list with Suki one last time," he explained. Then he turned to Branch. "You're not gonna sing tonight Branch?" Before he could even answer, Guy Diamond jumped in. "Whaaat? You? Not sing? Say it ain't so." Branch resisted the urge to sigh. Just like social events and being around other trolls, he was still getting used to singing, especially in front of this many people.

"I don't know Guy. It's not like I'm the life of the party or anything."

Cooper both shrugged. "True. That honor goes to Poppy." "Yeah but you HAVE to sing man," Guy interjected again. "Your voice is for the gods."

That made Branch blink in confusion. "What?" Cooper snickered, "it means really good or exceptional." The blue troll would never understand the purpose of slang. "Okay, then."

"Excuse me. Coming through," came Biggie's voice from the crowd. As some trolls moved out of the way, Biggie could be seen wearing a pink dress shirt with a navy blue tie and pants. He was carrying Mr. Dinkles on his back and a faint looking Smidge who was wearing a sparkly, hot pink dress with a bow sash. At the sight, Branch straightened up. "Hey, is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine," Biggie reassured, "Just overdid it a little bit."

"Dancing?"

"And bench pressing."

His eyes widened, "How did she even-?"

"Smidge will find a way," Biggie shrugged.

"Yo...lo," the tiny troll panted.

They all either rolled their eyes in amusement or chuckled. "You're probably dehydrated. I'll go get you some punch," Branch headed over to the refreshments without a second thought. He came back within two minutes and handed the punch to Smidge, who was now lying down on a couch. "Here you go Smidge."

She started to chug it down before Branch said, "slowly." She followed his instructions then let out a refreshed sigh after she finished. "Thank you Branch," she said, springing on him with a hug. He returned it with one hand. "It's nothing." He was normally only comfortable with Poppy hugging him but he didn't mind Smidge's show of gratitude so much.

"Aw! That is just-"

"- the sweetest thing!"

He looked up and saw that Satin and Chenille were now joining the group. Was this a coincidence or an intervention? Could be either. The conjoined trolls were dressed in the others respective skin color. Satin wore a strapless dress that resembled a light blue leotard with a high waisted mesh skirt. Chenille wore a light pink sleeveless short dress with a flared skirt.

"Weren't you two on the dance floor a second ago?" he said dryly as Smidge let go of him. They giggled in response. "Well yes, but we wanted to know if Smidge was okay," Chenille answered.

"Yeah, she just overexerted herself," Branch said. Satin turned to Smidge, "Smidge, you have to be more careful. You might hurt yourself."

"Don't worry guys, I will."

"Hey, wasn't Mandy with you two?" Guy asked.

"Well she _was,_ " Satin asked. Chenille answered, "but right now she's getting her mack on."

 _Again with the slang terms,_ Branch thought to himself. "I'm sorry, what?" The twins grinned and pointed to where Mandy was. They all saw the yellow troll making out with another yellow troll with teal hair.

Branch blushed before turning away. "Can't they get a room?" Everyone started snickering. "What?" he asked. Guy Diamond said, "no offense Branch but that's kind of like you and Poppy." With that they all broke out laughing. Branch frowned, blushing much more than before, knowing that he and Poppy had been caught locking lips in public a few times. "Oh shut up." This just made them laugh harder. Suddenly they heard Suki's voice on the microphone.

"OKAY PARTY PEOPLE WE'RE DOWN TO OUR LAST COUPLE OF HYPE SONGS FOR THE EVENING BEFORE WE GET INTO THE SOFTER STUFF, SO FOR NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE COMPETITION! FIRST IT'S GONNA BE A DANCE OFF BETWEEN MOXIE DEWDROP AND GUY DIAMOOOND!"

The whole crowd went wild, bergens crowded around the platform, and a spot on the trolls' dance floor was cleared for the trolls. Moxie stepped up giving Guy Diamond a look that said Bring it on. Guy Diamond took off his pretend cape and handed it to Cooper before heading toward his rival.

The first song played was Hair Up to which everyone got hype over as Guy Diamond bobbed from side to side while Moxie determinedly countered him with her own moves. Even Branch found himself moving to the beat a little. After a while, the song changed to Watch Me Whip/ Nae-Nae. Moxie started this one off with the titled dance, adding her own style to it. It didn't go unnoticed that Guy seemed a bit entranced for a moment before getting back into the rhythm.

When the song was at the end, Moxie finished with a twist and whipped her hair in Guy's face. He gave her a surprised look as the crowd cheered. DJ proceeded to ask the crowd who their favorite was, and by a slightly louder cheer, Moxie won. Guy Diamond was a gracious loser and bowed his head to her, shooting her a flirtatious look afterwards. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes, then walked away.

He walked back to his friends and said, "I let her win." They responded with "sures" and "yeah rights." Suki announced the next competition between Bibbly and Chad before turning the mic over to the other DJ.

The song "Just Dance" played in the background and this time the Snack Pack danced amongst themselves. Branch was reluctant, but eventually joined in the fun.

The gang saw Suki as she hurried over to them. Suki was wearing a strapless red top lined with red rhinestones, a black blazer with rhinestones on the sleeves and lapels, and high waisted black shorts. Her hair was put in loose upward curls with loose curled bangs.

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Poppy?" she asked.

"She left about 20 minutes ago to take care of a few things," Branch answered. Suki had a concerned look on her face. "She's gonna be back soon right? She and I are supposed to do the next song."

Branch hoped that she got back soon. He knew what it meant if she didn't.

As if right on cue, Mandy walked over to them. "Hey DJ, I just got word from Poppy that she's going to be running late. She says to go ahead and use her alternate." _Of course._

"Who?"

Before Mandy responded, Branch raised his hand begrudgingly. They all looked at him with anticipation. "So you _are_ singing tonight!" Cooper exclaimed.

Branch gave him a look. "Well I hadn't really planned on it." Mandy departed from the group, no longer being needed. Suki looked at him pleadingly. "I know that this is short notice Branch, but I really need your help."

He wanted to help her but duets were another thing that he only did with Poppy. "There isn't anyone else who can sing it?"

"No one else knows the lyrics but you and Poppy. Plus your vocals would help balance out mine. _Please_ Branch."

After some words of encouragement from the group he eventually caved in. "Alright," he sighed. They all smiled and gave him a group hug which he accepted. The second dance off ended and the two headed to the bergen sized stage.

Branch felt his nerves starting to get to him and began to take deep breaths. Suki noticed the discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it alright. Don't pay attention to anyone. When you start to sing, just think about what makes you happy." Branch nodded in understanding, "thanks." "No problem."

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE DJ SUKI!"

The crowd cheered loudly as her and Branch came into view. Suki spoke into the mic, "HEY EVERYBODY! OKAY, SO ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO SING THIS WITH QUEEN POPPY BUT SHE'S A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW, SO INSTEAD WE GOT BRANCH FILLING IN. GIVE HIM SOME LOVE YOU GUYS!" They did so, oddly making Branch feel better.

"FOR THIS SONG, I WANT EVERYONE TO GET UP AND SHOW ME WHAT U WORKIN' WITH!"

The music started playing and Suki started moving to the beat.

 _Uh!_

 _The way you walk in my hood_

 _Like we're feeling so good_

 _Here I am saying my, my, my_

 _Walking over so fresh_

 _Walking over so fly_

 _All shine, all time_

 _Just talking that truth_

 _No fake_

 _Easy when you walk this way_

 _I'm talking that truth_

 _Okay, hold up!_

 _But enough about me_

 _Let's talk about you_

 _Head down, all blue_

 _You should be singing like these_

 _Yeah, something like me_

 _Make 'em go ooh, ooh, ooh_

Every so often, she looked over at Branch as if she was singing to him.

 _Just talking that truth_

 _No fake_

 _I truly wouldn't walk that way_

 _Now we're talking that truth_

Knowing his part was coming up, Branch took a deep breathe and thought of how he felt when he sang with Poppy.

 _Okay_

 _This is the moment when everybody's in the light_

 _So what you working with?_

Suki pointed at Branch, cueing him. _Okay Branch, here we go_ , he thought then begun his part.

 _Drop that body like you're trying to let them know_

 _Twist that high_

 _You know the bass is on the low_

The more he sang, the more he loosened up and became more comfortable.

 _Take that feeling like it's something that you stole_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _So what you working with?_

Him and Suki danced more erratically as they sang the chorus, invoking everyone to do the same.

 _Ooh, whoa!_

 _Show me, show me_

 _What you working with?_

 _What?_

 _What you working with?_

 _Keep running that mouth_

 _I don't need a full round_

 _I make em' say wow_

 _Hit em' like pow, pow, pow_

 _A hundred thou_

 _Yeah, I'm talking that truth_

 _No fake_

 _Easy when you walk this way_

 _I'm talking that truth_

 _This is the moment when everybody's in the light_

 _So what you working with?_

 _Drop that body like you're trying to let them know_

 _Twist that high_

 _You know the bass is on the low_

 _Take that feeling like it's something that you stole_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _So what you working with?_

Branch found himself really getting into it now.

 _Ooh, whoa!_

 _Show me, show me_

 _What you working with?_

 _What?_

 _What you working with?_

 _(Work! Uh!)_

 _Drop that body like you're trying to let them know_

 _Twist that high_

 _You know the bass is on the low_

He saw all his friends dancing and cheering him on, making him feel even more confident.

 _Take that feeling like it's something that you stole_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _Ooh, whoa!_

 _Show me, show me_

 _What you working with?_

 _What?_

 _What you working with?_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _It ain't about, ain't about, it ain't about what you not_

 _So what you working with?_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly and shouted words of praise. Branch turned to Suki and she gave him a quick hug then grabbed his hand and raised it up with hers. Branch enjoyed the applause for a bit before heading back to the platform. The Snack Pack practically bombarded him.

"That was amAAAAzing!" Guy Diamond said in his auto tune voice.

Cooper put one of his front legs around his shoulder. "Branch you _killed_ it!"

Biggie threw an arm around him. "You both were simply brilliant!"

Smidge punched him in the shoulder, "that performance was _sick_!"

"We knew you could do it!" Satin and Chenille spoke simultaneous.

Branch smiled rubbing his shoulder."Thanks guys. Really, thanks."

"Branch!"

He turned around to see Poppy quickly walking over to him. Instantly he noticed something different. When he last saw her, she had on a short light blue poofy dress with a sweetheart neckline. Now, she had on a royal blue two piece dress with a beaded halter top and a slightly poofy skirt with a beaded waistline. She attacked him with a hug, which he happily returned.

"Did you change?"

"Oh yeah, this is my backup dress. I got pizza grease all over my other one."

"Told you that would come in handy," said Chenille.

"Is that why you were running late?" Branch asked.

"Uh huh. I made it back right in the middle of your performance." Her face lit up with pride. "Thanks for covering for me. You were so great!"

Branch smiled bashfully. "Well I did say I would." He almost didn't care about the looks the others were giving them.

"OKAY EVERYBODY, NOW THAT WE GOT ALL THAT ENERGY OUT OF OUR SYSTEMS FOR NOW, LET'S PUT ON SOME SOFTER MUSIC FOR A WHILE. THIS FIRST ONE IS A LITTLE SLOW, SO TO ALL YOU LOVEBIRDS OUT THERE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Guy Diamond made a beeline for Moxie Dewdrop. Biggie offered his arms to both Satin and Chenille, which they accepted. An excited Smidge dragged off Aspen Heitz. Suki made it back to the platform and paired up with Cooper.

Branch held his hand out to Poppy. "Shall we?" Poppy giggled and accepted it. "We shall."

The song was being sung by a male and female bergen. The song was You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin version). Branch put his arms around her now bare waist and she put hers around his neck.

 _(Aah, uh-huh)_

 _(Aah, uh-huh)_

Poppy softly sang the first verse.

 _You've got a cute way of talking_

 _You got the better of me_

Branch followed in suit, singing the next part.

 _Just snap your fingers and I'm walking_

 _Like a dog hanging on your lead_

They sung the next part together while looking into each other's eyes..

 _I'm in a spin, you know_

 _Shaking on a string, you know_

 _You make me feel like dancing, I'm gonna dance the night away_

 _You make me feel like dancing, I'm gonna dance the night away_

 _You make feel like dancing_

"I'm so proud of you," Poppy suddenly said. Branch raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You really broke out of your shell tonight. And you did it without me."

Branch shrugged, "I guess you can thank our friends for that." Poppy beamed with happiness. "You said 'our friends'." "Yeah, I guess I did." She leaned forward and met her lips with his. He closed his eyes with content.

"Hey! Get a room!" Guy Diamond called nearby, causing those around him to chuckle. Branch turned around, giving him an annoyed look, "get away." Poppy laughed before resting her head against his chest. Branch continued dancing with Poppy and thought about the good time he had with the Snack Pack. He was happy that he felt free to let loose and be himself around his friends.


End file.
